


Here I am on Moonbase Alpha

by Robin Hill (Mythichistorian)



Category: Space: 1999
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythichistorian/pseuds/Robin%20Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song for both Seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I am on Moonbase Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Robin didn't filk, as such - but he did occasionally jot down song parodies, and this is one of them. Imagine it being sung in a slightly mournful and bemused tone. Much like the original song that inspired it ...

(Sung to the tune of 'Hallo Muddah, Hallo Fadduh (Camp Granada)')

Here I am on  
Moonbase Alpha  
There’s a pilot  
They’re all after  
Alan Carter  
Blond and hairy  
Oh, the way they chase him’s really rather scary!

 _Chorus:_  
Breakaway  
We had a sort of  
Breakaway  
We left the orbit of the Earth  
We left it far away  
Away  
So very far away …

Then there’s Koenig  
The Commander  
There’s a Doctor  
That he’s after  
Dr Russell  
Heaven sent her  
Just to rule the roost in our own medicentre.

 _Chorus (version 2):_  
Breakaway  
Not chocolate biscuit  
Breakaway  
And we don’t know which way Earth is  
We left it thataway  
Away  
As far as we can say …

Victor Bergman  
The Professor  
Is as wise as  
A confessor  
He’s not heartless  
Though they say so  
It’s his force-field that makes Alpha seem to glow so!

_Chorus (1)_

We’ve a Psychon  
Name of Maya  
Makes Mike Yarwood*  
Out a liar  
Changes shape like  
Silly putty  
Makes you think twice when you eat a strange jam butty …

Then there’s Tony  
He’s a brewer  
Wish his tries were  
Rather fewer  
I am certain  
Says our Pyschon  
That one day he’ll brew the perfect kind of poison.

_Chorus (1 or 2 as you prefer)_

There’s Paul Morrow  
He’s another  
That the girls all  
Try to mother  
Plays guitar with  
Verve and gusto  
But he overacts exactly like Han Solo.

Sandra Benes  
Works the radio  
She will tune it  
Where John says so  
We all hope for Radio One  
But then all we get is jokes from Terry Wogan.

_Chorus (1)_

David Kano  
On Computer  
Thinks her voice is  
Getting cuter  
Pushes buttons  
Works the lever  
But ‘tween first and second seasons had to leave her!

Bob Mathias  
Handsome doctor  
Girl with fever  
Getting hotter  
Cannot cure her  
In Medicentre  
‘Cos the cause is in the flowers that he sent her!

_Chorus (2):_

Eagle pilots  
Like Shane Rimmer  
Watch their numbers  
Getting thinner  
Spaceships out there  
Wreck so easy  
That they all own stocks and shares in the RAC!**

_Chorus (1)_

_Chorus (2)_

_Repeat until audience starts throwing things …_

(*Famous impressionist at the time the series was filming)

(** Royal Automobile Club – breakdown and rescue Service founded in the UK in 1897.)


End file.
